Watashitachi no Aoi Bara
by Rizumu Hikari
Summary: Mawar biru. bukti cintaku untuk dirimu, Victorique..


Seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang duduk di lantai atas sebuah perpustakaan. Perpustakaan St. Marguerite Academy. Ia merupakan salah satu siswi dari St. Marguerite Academy yang tidak pernah hadir ke kelas. Ia seperti seorang tuan putri yang dikurung di sebuah menara tinggi. Victorique de Blois, atau yang biasa dipanggil Victorique itu sedang menunggu seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata coklat. Seorang pemuda yang terkena status 'Grim Reaper' di kelasnya. Kazuya Kujo yang biasa ia panggil Kujo.

Bel tanda jam pelajaran telah usai sudah berbunyi. Dengan cepat, Kujo merapihkan buku-bukunya. Ia memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah semuanya selesai, Kujo beranjak dari bangku dan menuju pintu kelas. Tapi, tangan seorang siswi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kujo, kau mau kemana? Kayaknya, buru-buru banget" tanya siswi berambut ikal pendek yang tak lain adalah Avril Bradley.

"Aku.. itu.. aku mau ke perpus. Sampai jumpa, Avril.." jawab Kujo sambil berlari meninggalkan "Lagi-lagi, dia mau menemui Victorique! Menyebalkan!" keluh Avril sedikit kesal sekaligus kecewa.

Tap.. tap.. suara langkah Kujo menaiki tangga perpustakaan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya itu. Butuh perjuangan serta waktu yang lama bagi Kujo untuk menaiki tangga itu setiap harinya. Demi menemui sang "Golden Fairy" yang menunggunya diatas sana.

"Victorique! Lihat, aku membawa beberapa permen" teriak Kujo saat ia sampai di lantai paling atas perpustakaan.

Victorique menatap Kujo dari tempatnya duduk. Tapi hari itu ia melihat hal yang berbeda pada Kuji. Kujo membawa buku.

"Kenapa kau bawa buku-buku itu, Kujo?" tanya Victorique. Ia kembali memutar pandangannya untuk membaca bukunya yang berjumlah sekitar 8 atau 9 buku.

"Ehee.. ini, Victorique. Aku ingin memintamu menjelaskan tentang mata pelajaran ini" jawab Kujo sambil memberikan bukunya pada Victorique.

"Hm?" Victorique melirik buku yang Kujo bawa. Ia membaca satu per satu lembar buku Kujo. Tanpa melihat ke arah Kujo, Victorique menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang pelajaran yang diminta oleh Kujo. Sekitar 5 menit, Victorique selesai pada penjelasannya. Ia membalik posisi duduknya. Alangkah terkejutnya Victorique mendapati Kujo tertidur dibelakangnya. Kujo menaruh buku untuk menutupi wajahnya. Muka Victorique pun memerah karena kesal.

"Apa-apaan Kujo? Dia memintaku menjelaskan pelajarannya, tapi dia sendiri malah tidur! Menyebalkan!" Victorique berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Kujo. Namun, ia mendengar Kujo memanggil namanya.

"Victorique.."

Victorique menoleh. Ia melihat Kujo masih tertidur.

"Kenapa Kujo menyebut namaku? Ia kan sedang tidur? Atau ia sedang bermimpi?" tanya Victorique dalam hati. Ia kembali duduk di samping Kujo untuk membuktikan rasa penasarannya.

"Victorique, tau kah kau kalau aku sangat menyukai mata emeraldmu yang indah itu? Itu membuatku merasa tenang"

Victorique kaget sekaligus blushing karena perkataan Kujo.

"Ia berbicara sambil tidur?" pikir Victorique.

"Rambut blondemu yang panjang serta berwarna keemasan itu menyejukkan hatiku"

Muka Victorique makin memerah mendengarnya. Ia tak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar dari seorang Kujo yang tertidur. Tiba-tiba, Kujo mengubah posisi tidurnya.

"Satu lagi yang aku suka darimu, Victorique. Yaitu senyummu yang begitu indah.."

Buku terjatuh dari wjah Kujo karena ia menggeser posisinya. Mata Victorique membulat sempurna serta wajahnya makin memerah seperti tomat.

"Ng.. ng.. Terima kasih, Kujo. Aku tak peduli apa yang dikatakan tentang 'Grim Reaper' itu. Bagiku, kaulah satu-satunya temanku.." ujar Victorique pelan.

"Honto, Victorique-chan? Arigatou!" balas Kujo dengan riang. Ia langsung membuka kedua matanya. Mau tak mau, Victorique pun terkejut melihatnya.

"Ku– Kujo? Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Victorique terbata-bata.

"Tentu. Kau pikir aku tidur sambil mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Victorique?" jawab Kujo diiringi senyuman.

BUG! Sebuah buku tebal pun berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna diwajah Kujo. Ya, Victorique melempar buku itu karena kesal. Atau mungkin.. malu?

"Ehehe.. Victorique! Jangan marah.. Iya, aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi.." ujar Kujo membujuk Victorique yang sudah 'roll into ball' disampingnya.

Victorique masih diam tak mau menjawab. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Baka Kujo! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

Victorique kembali melempar buku-bukunya ke arah Kujo. Dengan lengan kanannya, Kujo berusaha menghindari lemparan buku-buku Victorique.

"Ne, gomen Victorique.. demo, hontou ni arigatou atas ucapanmu tadi" ujar Kujo pelan plus lembut.

Victorique yang semua mau melempar buku lagi, kini menjatuhkan buku itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, air mata turun di wajah cantik Victorique.

"Hiks.. kau jahat, Kujo! Teganya kau menjebakku seperti ini.."

Victorique menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil. Sementara itu, Kujo mendekati Victorique di posisinya.

"Victorique-chan.. gomen ne.."

GREB! Victorique berlari dan memeluk Kujo. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Kujo.

"Baka Kujo.. hiks.." ujar Victorique pelan.

"Eh? Daijoubu, Victorique?"

"aku mengantuk.." bisik Victoriique pelan. Dan entah mengapa Victorique tidur di bahu Kujo.

Kujo tersenyum kecil pada sang 'Golden Fairy' yang tertidur di bahunya. Kujo menatap wajah Victorique. Mulai dari mata, hidung, mulut, hingga keseluruhan wajahnya yang tampak lucu saat tertidur.

"Oyasuminassai, my golden fairy.."

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk lewat celah jendela besar yang ada di taman botani membangunkan Victorique dari alam mimpinya.

"Hoaaah.."

Ia mulai turun ke bawah dan keluar dari perpustakaan. Lalu Victorique berjalan ke arah semak-semak dan masuk ke sebuah rumah yang sangat manis dan imut. Disana, Victorique mandi dan mengganti bajunya. Setelah selesai Victorique kembali berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

Victorique duduk diantara buku-bukunya. Ia melirik ke arah tangga.

"Kujo belum datang" gumam Victorique pelan. Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak. Rasa bosan dan kesepian pun mulai mendatanginya.

"Apa Kujo tak mampir dulu ya di pagi ini?" pikir Victorique. Ia mulai berguling-guling di lantai. Rambut panjang Victorique pun terurai ke segala arah

Sesuai dugaan Victorique, pagi itu Kujo tidak mampir ke perustakaan. Victorique membaca bukunya untuk mengatasi rasa bosan tersebut. Sampai saat jam pelajaran usai.

Di kelas, Kujo merapihkan mejanya dengan terburu-buru. Ia tau kalau Victorique akan marah karena ia tidak mengunjunginnya tadi pagi. Tapi saat Kujo ingin berlari keluar kelas, Avril menahan tangan Kujo.

"Kujo, kau mau menemani aku untuk pergi ke pameran?"

"Kapan?"

"Sekarang. Ayolah Kujo.."

Kujo hendak menolak, tapi Avril sudah terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya. Ia tau kalau Kujo pasti akan menolak ajakannya. Karena sudah ditarik oleh Avril, Kujo pun mengikuti Avril menuju pameran.

"Kujo, lihat! Ini bagus ya. Yang ini juga!" kata Avril sambil menunjuk beberapa benda yang ada di pameran. Kujo hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa berat. Pikirannya melayang pada seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Victorique.

"Kujo, aku mau lihat ke toko itu dulu ya.." ujar Avril yang langsung meninggalkan Kujo. Kujo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak lama, kedua bola mata coklatnya terpaku pada sebuah toko bunga. Kujo memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

Satu per satu, Kujo menatap bunga yang ia lewati. Banyak sekali bunga disana. Mulai dari tulip, lily, matahari, dan... sebuah bunga mawar berwarna biru menghentikan langkah Kujo.

"Sugoii.." gumam Kujo saat melihat bunga mawar biru itu. Mawar biru yang sangat langka dan hanya tumbuh di saat tertentu di Saubure.

"Oh, apa kau tertarik pada bunga itu, anak muda?" sapa sang pemilik dengan ramah. Kujo tersenyum padanya.

"Ya" balas Kujo singkat. Setelah beberapa lama, Kujo memutuskan untuk membeli bunga itu.

Kujo keluar dari toko bunga dengan senyuman rasa bahagianya. Rencananya, ia akan memberikan bunga itu pada Victorique. Mata Kujo pun mulai mencari Avril. Ia berjalan sambil memperhatikan setiap toko yang ia lewati. Tiba-tiba, 2 orang laki-laki bertubuh besar menghampirinya.

"Hai nak. Kudengar, kau adalah satu-satunya murid St. Marguerite Academy yang sering bertemu dengan Golden Fairy yang ada di perpustakaan kan?" tanya salah satu laki-laki itu.

"Apa? Golden Fairy? Tidak ada Golden Fairy disana! Hanya ada seorang siswi berambut blonde!" balas Kujo.

"Jadi, kau tetap tidak mau menjawab ya.. baiklah kalau begitu"

Mulut Kujo pun di bekap. Ia dimasukkan ke semacam pedati dan dibawa pergi oleh 2 laki-laki itu. Bunga mawar biru yang Kujo pegang jatuh di depan toko bunga. Sang pemilik toko bunga itu pun melihat peristiwa penculikkan Kujo.

Dilain tempat dengan Kujo, Avril terus mencari-carinya. Ia melihat keramaian di pameran, berusaha mencari sosok Kujo di dalam sana.

"Ukh.. Kujo dimana sih? Apa jangan-jangan ia sudah kembali ke perpustakaan untuk menemui Victorique?" pikir Avril.

Sementara itu di perpustakaan, Victorique makin merasa kesal karena Kujo tak kunjung datang. Ia berguling-guling di lantai.

"Kemana Kujo? Apa jangan-jangan dia pergi dengan Avril? Kenapa hari ini di sama sekali tidak datang menemuiku?" keluh Victorique.

"Padahal baru saja kemarin aku senang karena ucapannya. Kujo pembohong! Baka Kujo!"

Ditengah rasa kesal Victorique, terdengan suara langkah kaki dari tangga. Victorique bangun dari posisinya semula. Ia mendekati tangga.

"Avril? Kenapa dia kesini?" batin Victorique.

Avril yang melihat Victorique pun tak mau membuang-buang waktunya.

"Hey, Victor! Dimana Kujo? Pasti dia disini kan?" tanya Avril dengan sinis.

"Kujo? Bukannya dia denganmu? Aku yakin dia hari ini tidak mengunjungiku karenamu!" balas Victorique yang tak kalah sinisnya.

"Apa? Jadi Kujo tidak denganmu? Lalu kenapa aku tak melihatnya di pameran?" ujar Avril pelan.

_"Hm? Kujo menghilang di pameran? Lalu, dia kemana?"_ gumam Victorique dalam hatinya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Victorique berlari ke elevator dan turun ke lantai bawah. Ia berlari untuk mencari Cecile. Ia menemukan Cecile yang sedang berjalan di lapangan St. Marguerite Academy.

"Victorique-chan, kenapa kau keluar dari perpustakaan?" tanya Cecile bingung.

"Apa kau melihat Kujo dikelas ataupun di tempat lain di sekolah ini?" tanya balik Victorique tergesa-gesa.

"Tidak.. aku tidak melihat Kujo-kun" jawab jawaban Cecile, Victorique berlari kembali, kali ini menuju rumah Kujo.

Setelah Victorique pergi, kali ini giliran Avril yang bertanya pada Cecile. Cecile pun menjawab sama seperti yang ia katakan pada Victorique.

"Memangnya ada apa? Tadi Victorique-chan juga menanyakan hal yang sama" kata Cecile.

"Kujo menghilang di pameran.." ujar Avril pelan.

"Apa?"

Victorique berlari menuju rumah Kujo, ia bertemu tetangga Kujo. Sophie.

"Kau temannya Kujo ya?" tanya Sophie dengan lembut.

"Iya. Apa Kujo ada?"

"Dari tadi Kujo belum pulang.."

_"Belum pulang?"_

"Begitu. Terima kasih.."

Karena tidak menemukan hasil, Victorique kembali ke perpustakaan. Lemas dan cemas. Itulah yang Victorique rasakan. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di lantai.

"Kujo, dimana kau?"

Kujo dibawa oleh 2 laki-laki yang ia tidak kenal ke sebuah rumah yang cukup menyeramkan. Tangan dan kakinya diikat oleh tali.

"Baiklah nak, apa kau mau menjawabnya?"

"Sudah ku bilang, Golden Fairy itu tidak ada!"

"Geez, anak ini keras kepala sekali"

"Cepat katakan! Atau aku akan menggunakan pisau ini untuk memenggal lehermu"

"Golden Fairy itu tidak adaaa!" teriak Kujo.

Setelah berbisik-bisik, kedua laki-laki menyeramkan itu meninggalkan Kujo sendirian di dalam ruangan. Kujo dalam posisi terikat di kursi berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali di tangan dan kakinya.

"Aww!" jerit Kujo saat tangannya berdarah karena ia merasakan ada benda yang tajam. Tapi kemudian ia menggunakan bagian tajam itu untuk membuka ikatan di tangannya. Setelah tangannya, Kujo melepaskan ikatan di kakinya.

"Akhirnya.." ujar Kujo pelan. Ia mulai melirik ruangan itu.

"Ada jendela kecil disana!" pikir Kujo pelan. Ia mulai menyusun benda-benda yang ada agar ia dapat meraih jendela yang letaknya agak tinggi.

Setelah berupaya sekuat tenaganya, Kujo berhasil keluar dari rumah itu. Ia berlari menuju keramaian.

"Dimana ini?" pikir Kujo melihat tempat-tempat disekelilingnya. Ia menemukan sebuah papan tanda.

"Apa? Ini kan kota sebelah tempat tinggalku?" Tak mau membuang waktunya, Kujo seera berlari ke stasiun kereta. Ia memikirkan betapa lelahnya hari ini. Mulai dari pameran, dibawa ke tempat yang ia tidak kenal, belum lagi ia kehilangan bunga mawarnya. Lalu besok, Victorique pasti akan marah ataupun ngambek padanya.

Pukul 10.30 malam, Kujo sampai di stasiun tujuannya. Ia turun dan mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya. Jalan sudah sangat sepi, toko-toko pun sudah tutup. Di tengah perjalanan, Kujo bertemu pemilik toko bunga.

"Oh anak muda, Kau tidak apa-apa? Tadi aku sempat melihatmu dibawa oleh orang yang tidak dikenal ya. Ini, aku masih menyimpan bunga mawarmu yang terjatuh di depan tokoku."

Kujo tersenyum melihat bunga mawar birunya masih ada dan selamat. Ia berterima kasih pada pemilik toko bunga dan berlari menuju rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kujo mengganti pakaiannya lalu mandi. Kemudian, ia bersiap untuk tidur.

"Maafkan aku ya Victorique. Tapi, besok aku janji akan menemuimu.." ujar Kujo sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur.

Pagi hari, saat mentari masih malu-malu mengeluarkan sinarya, Kujo sudah siap dengan seragamnya serta mawar birunya. Ia berlari keluar rumahnya dan terburu-buru menuju perpustakaan. Tempat dimana Victorique menunggunya.

Saat di lapangan, Kujo bertemu Avril.

"Kujo! Kau kemana kemarin? Aku cemas mencarimu.."

"Ah, maaf ya Avril. Tapi ceritanya panjang.."

Avril melihat mawar biru yang di pegang Kujo. Ia pun bingung melihatnya.

"Mawar itu, untuk apa?"

"Ini? Aku ingin memberikannya pada Victorique. Sudah dulu ya! Sampai jumpa di kelas!"

Kujo berlari meninggalkan Avril yang mungkin patah hati mendengar kalau mawar yang dibawa Kujo itu untuk Victorique. Dengan terburu-buru, Kujo masuk dan menaiki tangga perpustakaan.

"Victorique! Victorique!"

Victorique yang mendengar suara Kujo pun sangat senang. Ia menunggu Kujo di ujung tangga.

"Victorique, maaf karena kemarin aku tidak datang. Kemarin aku pergi ke pameran bersama Avril.."

"Huu! Avril terus! Pasti dengan Avril!"

Victorique berbalik arah dan duduk di antara buku-bukunya dengan wajah kesal.

"Hey.. jangan marah dulu. Kau tau? Kemarin ada dua laki-laki yang taak aku kenal membawaku ke kota sebelah tau! Mereka menanyakan masalah Golden Fairy! Aku juga tidak tau mengapa mereka bertanya seperti itu!"

Kujo mengambil posisi untuk duduk di samping Victorique.

"Kau dibawa oleh mereka? Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku mencemaskanmu kemarin. Aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini karena memikirkanmu.. hiks"

"Ja-jangan menangis, Victorique.. lihat, aku membawakanmu sebuah hadiah.."

Kujo mengeluarkan bunga mawar biru yang sebelumnya ia selalu sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Mata Victorique langsung berbinar-binar melihat bunga mawar biru tersebut.

"Aku pernah membaca dibuku. Katanya, mawar biru itu melambangkan perasaan yang tak mudah dikatakan. Lalu juga imajinasi, yang tak dapat disentuh atau ketidak mungkinan. Kemudian, sesuatu yang benar-benar dalam. Dan yang terakhir, kesungguhan atas perasaan" jelas Kujo diiringi senyuman manisnya.

Victorique menatap Kujo yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Terima Kasih Kujo.." Victorique memeluk Kujo.

Sejak hari itu, Victorique selalu merawat bunga mawar biru pemberian Kujo. Ia menanamnya di taman botani, menyiramnya. Sampai akhirnya, bunga mawar itu tumbuh banyak di taman botani. Dan, bunga mawar itu menjadi tanda bukti cinta yang ada diantara mereka berdua.

**-TAMAT-**


End file.
